Chance
by teamcanc
Summary: Everyone deserves a chance.
1. A Change in Plans

Cobalt had wandered the forests of Vale for a long time now; he had stopped trying to keep track of the passing time. It was approaching dusk and the light was fading, but he could always see clearly. His wolf faunus nature had lent him senses sharper than those of a human and even afforded him a sixth sense that warned him of imminent danger.

Tonight, Cobalt chose to camp out close to the railroads snaking through the center of the forest. If the Schnee Dust Company's recent announcement regarding increased security was any indication, there was going to be a large shipment of Dust scheduled for today. Having tracked the White Fang for so long, it was doubtless that the organization would try to steal the latest transport. This was the most likely spot. The trees were densely clustered, and nothing living stirred for miles around. It was silent, just as it had been for who knows how long. The night grew colder and darkness pressed in from all sides. It didn't matter. He had eaten at a small village just a few hours before and his clothing was especially fortified for all weather conditions, so there was no need for a fire.

With his black fedora pulled low over his eyes, Cobalt positioned himself in a nearby tree. Any passerby would have witnessed something like levitation or hovering, but it was actually Cobalt's semblance. He had discovered many uses for his exertion over gravity over the years, and flying was only one such usage.

At around midnight, Cobalt's sharp ears (in both senses of the word) detected a faint screeching of a train braking in the distance, and the grating of the Atlesian Knight robots in the distance. They weren't too far off. With his trusty weapon Argentium in its rifle form, the silent form took off running towards the source of the sound. He didn't bother loading it just yet, although he did keep a few magazines on him just in case. It wasn't like he would need them anyways.

When he finally arrived on the scene, the young man was greeted by a scene of chaos. Several cars were overturned and empty, and everywhere the White Fang, dressed as always in white clothing and Grimm masks, were fighting the battle droids. By sheer numbers and lightning quick reactions the robots lacked, the Faunus and scattered humans were winning. He let them continue, but kneeled in the underbrush and assumed his shooting stance.

A quiet exhale, then with almost no effort, Cobalt willed the very air around him to compress into a small ball. After training his concentration and patience for years, it was easy to maintain and guide the deadly force where he needed. He pulled to trigger, aiming at one of the men farther away. He didn't let the "bullet" dissipate until it reached its destination. From prior experience, he knew that it would leave but a tiny entry wound, but once the pressure was released, all the air molecules would escape in a frenzy, resulting in major internal bleeding and intense pain. He was rewarded by a scream echoing halfway across the battlefield.

By the time anybody noticed what was happening, the silent sniper had already picked off a third of the fighters. All of the remaining guards were obliterated, so Cobalt figured he might as well come out into the open. Within moments of somersaulting into a clearing, he was surrounded.

And so began a dance of death, a cyclone of blood and bodies where none was safe but Cobalt. Switching alternately between his longsword and twin combat knives, he moved effortlessly and gracefully. Gradually, his mind began to wander, even as his body kept up its furiously fast movements.

It wandered to a time when he was barely clothed and living on the streets. To a time when he was actually known as a "she". To a time when he was scrabbling uselessly on the ground, being kicked and yelled at. To a time when all he had to rely on were his own wits and thievery. To a time when he finally found a place, the only place he remembered with fond memories and laughing friends and full stomachs.

It wandered to a time when he was accepted to Signal, only to become withdrawn into studies. To a time when he found his true calling. To a time when he received his graduation certificate earlier than everyone else, and being lavished with praise and affection. And finally, to a time when the White Fang burned down the old orphanage. When all Cobalt could remember was red-hot rage and an unstoppable fury.

Cobalt thought some more. It was during fights like these that he could feel truly at ease with himself. Even as he ducked under arms and avoided bullets and slashes, he kept thinking. It had been a while since the orphanage incident. He was glad that nobody was hurt because they were all out at his graduation celebration, but he couldn't forgive the White Fang for burning down his former home. After ensuring that everybody would be safe, Cobalt had left with his meager possessions. The only thing he had left of them were the two solid silver buttons currently sewn onto the collar of his light grey formal shirt.

The fighting persisted under the broken moonlight. After dispatching the last assailant, Cobalt straightened up. This level of fighting was nowhere near strenuous for him. His natural endurance paired with adrenaline and past experience had made him a formidable warrior. There was a time when he could have been a top-notch hunter, but he wasn't sure if he could get into the renowned hunter schools, or even if Faunus were welcome. With the recent surge in White Fang incidents, it would be highly unlikely to be accepted without some reluctance. Cobalt wasn't the best with people, and he wasn't sure if he wanted others to be aware of his sexual orientation either.

Soon after checking that everything was in order, Cobalt made his way to the train controls and fiddled with some dials and buttons. Due to some very helpful labels, he managed to detach the empty cars but hesitated to restart the engine. In the end, he contacted the local authorities and the Schnee Dust Company.

The rest of the night was uneventful, except for being detained and questioned for hours in a holding cell meant for dangerous criminals. At least his weapons were not taken away because it soon became apparent that he deserved to be thanked, not treated like some sort of criminal. After spending a few hours resting on a comfortable couch in the Vale Police Department lobby, Cobalt was asked to yet another questioning session. Because he knew he wasn't in any kind of trouble, the Faunus' grey wolf ears merely twitched in slight annoyance as he was shown into a darkened room.

A swivel chair was turned, its back to him. The only light came from a small desk lamp atop a worn mahogany table. There was another chair closer to the door, in which Cobalt sat in without any hesitation. The figure turned around, and Cobalt was surprised to recognize him as the one person he thought he would never meet within this lifetime.

The man before him had grey hair and held a coffee mug. He had an imperious and majestic air about him, as well as the restrained passion of a strong fighter. Ozpin pushed up his glasses and asked an unexpected question.

"How would you like to come to Beacon?"

* * *

 **Hello, readers! I'm Ferrous, the writer of this particular segment. I also do other RWBY fics on my personal account, but this series is a collaboration with three other writers, who also happen to be people I know in real life :) Each character description and backstory is written by a different person, but edited (mostly) by yours truly. Check back for upcoming characters! - Ferrous**


	2. Character Rundown: Cobalt

Cobalt D. Oxide

Age: 17

Gender: Genderfluid/Transgender; He/Him; Physically female

Race: Wolf Faunus

Clothing:

\- solid silver buttons (gift from orphanage upon graduation from Signal)

\- light grey short sleeved collared shirt

\- black vest

\- silver tie

\- black jean pants

\- blue steel tie clip

\- grey shoelaces

\- black with silver accented shoes

\- black fedora hat secured using gravity (with grey ribbon trimmings)

\- dark grey coat hanging down to knees

Physical Appearance:

\- Grey eyes

\- Black hair silver streak hanging down left side

\- Shoulder length shaggy hair tied loosely at end

\- 5'5"

\- Wolf ears

\- Fangs

\- Eyes glow in dark; he can see much better than humans

Semblance:

-Manipulating Gravity

\- runs faster because he can make his body lighter

\- can apply to everything within 50 ft (range can extend with training)

\- also can make gravity go sideways for flying

Fighting Style:

-Strong healing, average defense

\- Medium-low offense

\- Lots of passive

\- better endurance

\- faster than normal wolf Faunus

He's a tracker/hunter type. Cobalt can trail people for a long time and stay hidden; his wolf-like abilities (night vision, stamina, strength, canines!) paired with his semblance allow him to do all sorts of things. Focuses on evasion and dodging. Uses his inventions for distractions.

Personality:

\- Extremely quiet

\- Forgiving

\- Determined

\- Not very trusting, but extremely loyal

* * *

Weapons: Argentium

Rifle (1)

Shoots out gravity-compressed air

Can also shoot special explosives (those are kept in lockers or floating in air)

Sword/Katana (1)

For rapid slicing and dicing

*Not Iaido-style fighting

Twin Combat Knives (2)

Meant for very close quarter combat

Are halves of rifle/sword

* * *

History

Cobalt was orphaned at a young age during one of the White Fang's clashes with local law enforcement. Spending the second five years of his life in orphanages and on the street, he learned a set of very useful skills, including shadowing others and pickpocketing. At ten, he entered an orphanage full time until he was thirteen. He was an extremely avid student, but was more interested in being a hunter. From a young age in his spare time, he built workable machines from spare parts and studied fighting styles. He earned a scholarship to Signal Academy on his thirteenth birthday, where he was indirectly mentored by Qrow, and graduated early near the top of his class. Despite his brilliance, Cobalt felt trapped in, discriminated from all sides due to his race and held up to high expectations from his prior achievements. Cobalt left his life behind and went solo, killing Grim in chance encounters and helping others. He also went after the White Fang, not believing in their philosophy nor their practices, even if Faunus were not equal to humans. After overturning one potentially devastating train heist, he was offered a place at Beacon, which Cobalt accepted.


End file.
